live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Begins (2005)
Batman Begins is a 2005 British-American superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, co-written and directed by Christopher Nolan. The film premiered on May 31, 2005 in Tokyo. The film stars: Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes, Gary Oldman, Cillian Murphy, Tom Wilkinson, Rutger Hauer, Ken Watanabe, Mark Boone Junior, Linus Roache and Morgan Freeman. Starring *Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Caine - Alfred *Liam Neeson - Ducard *Katie Holmes - Rachel Dawes *Gary Oldman - Jim Gordon *Cillian Murphy - Dr. Jonathan Crane *Tom Wilkinson - Carmine Falcone *Rutger Hauer - Earle *Ken Watanabe - Ra's Al Ghul *Mark Boone Junior - Flass *Linus Roache - Thomas Wayne *And Morgan Freeman - Lucius Fox 'Cast' *Finch - Larry Holden *Judge Faden - Gerard Murphy *Loeb - Colin McFarlane *Martha Wayne - Sara Stewart *Bruce Wayne (Age 8) - Gus Lewis *Joe Chill - Richard Brake *Homeless Man - Rade Sherbedgia *Rachel Dawes (Age 8) - Emmma Lockhart *Jessica - Christine Adams *Blonde Female Reporter/Assassin - Catherine Porter *Fredericks - John Nolan *Courthouse Reporter#1 - Karen David *Courthouse Reporter#2 - Jonathan D. Ellis *Faden's Limo Driver - Tamer Hassan *Uninformed Policeman#1 - Ronan Leahy *Old Asian Prisoner - Vincent Wong *Bhutanese Prison Guard#1 - Tom Wu *Bhutanese Prison Guard#2 - Mark Chiu *Enormous Prisoner - Turbo Kong *Chinese Police Officer - Stuart Ong *Chinese Police Officer - Chike Chan *Himalayan Child - Tenzin Clive Ball *Old Himalayan Man - Tenzin Gyurme *Stocky Chinese Man - Jamie Cho *Jumpy Thug - David Murray *Dock Thug#2 - John Kazek *Dock Thug#3 - Darragh Kelly *Dock Cop#1 - Patrick Nolan *Dock Cop#2 - Joseph Rye *Dock Cop#3 - Kwaku Ankomah *Police Prison Official - Jo Martin *Wayne Enterprises Executive - Charles Edwards *Female Restaurant Guest - Lucy Russell *Male Restaurant Guest - Tim Deenihan *Maitre D - David Bedella *Restaurant Blonde#1 - Flavia Masetto *Restaurant Blonde#2 - Emily Steven-Daly *Gotham Dock Employee - Martin McDougall *Arkham Thug#1 - Noah Lee Margetts *Arkham Thug#2 - Joe Hanley *Arkham Thug#3 - Karl Shiels *Arkham Uninformed Policeman - Roger Griffiths *Arkham Lunatic - Stephen Walters *Arkham Chase Cop - Richard Laing *Gotham Car Cop#3 - Matt Miller *Captain Simonson - Risteard Cooper *Older Gotham Water Board Technician - Shane Rimmer *Younger Gotham Water Board Technician - Jeremy Theobald *Gotham Society Dame - Alexandra Bastedo *Farmer - Soo Hee Ding *Monorail Driver - Con Horgan *Transit Cop - Phill Curr *Little Boy - Jack Gleeson *Narrows Bridge Cop - John Judd *Mrs. Dawes - Sarah Wateridge *Basement Club Manager - Charlie Kranz *Bad SWAT Cop#1 - Terry McMahon *Liquor Store Owner - Cedric Young *Victor Zsaz - Tim Booth *Valet - Tom Nolan *Pedestrian - Leon Delroy Williams *Hazmat Technician - Roger Yuan *Narrows Teenager#1 - Joe Sargent *Narrows Resident - Mel Taylor *Barbara Gordon - Ilyssa Fradin *Uninformed Policeman#2 - Andrew Pleavin *Driving Cop - Jeff Christian *Arkham Lunatic Cell Mate - John Burke *Arkham Asylum Nurse - Earlene Bentley *Arkham Asylum Orderly - Alex Moggridge *Asian Man Ra's Al Ghul - Jay Buozzi *African Boy in Rags - Jordan Shaw *Falafel Stand Vendor - Omar Mostafa *Opera Performer#1 Faust (Bass) - Patrick Pond *Opera Performer#2 Margaret (Soprano) - Poppy Tierney *Opera Performer#3 Mefistofele (Tenor) - Rory Campbell *Caterer - Fabio Cardascia *League of Shadows Warriors - Spencer Wilding, Mark Smith, Khan Bonfils, Dave Legeno, Ruben Halse, Rodney Ryan *Narrows Cop - Dominic Burgess *Additional Restaurant Guest#1 - Nadia Cameron-Blakey *Male Restaurant Guest#2 - Mark Straker *Crane Thug#1 - TJ Ramini *Crane Thug#2 - Kieran Hurley *Narrows Teenager#2 - Emmanuel Idowu *Bridge Cop - Jeff Tanner Category:Movies Category:2005 Movies